This invention relates to baby pacifiers.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,268,470 (1918), discloses a multi-sided device for teething of infants but it does not indicate it could be used as a pacifier.
In U.S. Design Pat. No.200,618 (1965), a design patent having multiple teats is disclosed for a baby pacifier.
In U.S. Design Pat. No. 279,218 (1985), a baby pacifier is disclosed with multiple teats including a pair of resilient rings surrounding portions of the multiple teats.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,632 (1986), a combination pacifier and teething ring is disclosed. However, dual teats are not disclosed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,656,833 (1928), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,949 (1984) disclose pacifiers having a rigid guard to protect teat made of rigid material such as bone or metal.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,249(1982), a pacifier is disclosed having a single teat and a rigid plastic protecting disk but only a single teat is disclosed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,164(1984), a pacifier is disclosed in which a teat is made of transparent material and a liquid crystal is provided in the teat which will have a color change if the baby""s temperature is abnormal.
These references are hereby incorporated into the present application by this reference.
A. Objects of the Invention
One object of the present invention is to provide a pacifier, which will enable the child easily to locate the teat area of the pacifier.
Another object of the present invention is to avoid frustration of the child when the child is unable to properly locate the teat for sucking.
Another object of the present invention is to avoid the child sucking on the pacifier backwards.
Another object of the present invention is increase safety of drivers travelling with children in vehicles by having to concentrate on a frustrated child rather than the road and traffic.
Another object of the present invention is to avoid the problem of passengers and drivers in vehicles having to unbuckle their seat-belts and insert the pacifier into the child""s mouth while driving.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pacifier support for a two-nipple pacifier, which can become either convex or concave depending upon the side that the child is sucking.
Another object of the present invention is to increase the flexibility of the middle support in movement back and forth, from one side to the other side in the pacifier.
Another object of the present invention is to provide ease of airflow in the pacifier.
B. Summary
In accordance with the present invention, a pacifier is provided having two teat sucking portions integrally connected to a middle support member. Each of the teat sucking portions includes a shank portion and a nipple portion adapted to be sucked by the child. The support member may move from a neutral position and become either convex or concave depending upon the side of the pacifier in which suction is applied. The middle support member must have sufficient flexibility to allow this movement between convex and concave positions. The pacifier is made of elastomeric material such as natural or synthetic rubber. Preferably, air holes are provided in the center support section. These holes are preferably aligned horizontally and are aligned to the baby""s mouth to facilitate airflow passage. The air holes also create more flexibility in the middle support member to allow movement from the convex to concave position when suction has been applied.